The Mask
by imma dino hear me roar
Summary: A masked figure with a mysterious past arrives at the Kazekage's Mansion and gains the attention of Sabaku no Gaara. Fearing she may be a threat to his family, he must repair her problems so she may be at peace, and leave.


Hello Internet! I have decided to make a side story titled _The Mask _which oddly enough is based off of an episode from Courage the Cowardly Dog. I've had this idea for a while and even though it's a bit bizarre, I think it'll work out. It will be the same outline of the episode, but with the Naruto characters. So, I do not own anything from Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, and I don't own anything from Courage the Cowardly Dog, John R. Dilworth does. Please enjoy my strange story!

* * *

As a beautiful, blonde girl with her hair tied back in four ponytails put up fresh sheets on a clothesline for them to dry, she looked over at her youngest brother, who was lying against a wagon, and smiled. She went back to the sheets and hummed a small tune to herself. Her black kimono moved with the wind, it was nice day for the village hidden in the sand.

"Temari," He called out to her, gaining his sister's attention. He had his eyes closed as if he were contemplating something. "When will dinner be ready? The sun is going down, now." He was right.

As evening slowly started to turn to night, the sky had an appearance that seemed like a painting coming to life. Beautiful colours of red, scarlet, and orange danced around the sky with warmth and comfort. The lighting made his crimson red hair more dull, and his dark rings because more noticeable.

"In half in hour, Gaara." She answered, straightening out the last of the sheets. "The chefs are even making or favourites. One of the perks of being a political family, don't you think?" He shrugged in response.

They weren't a close family, but a family nonetheless. With their father being the leader of the village, the children were always a bit spoiled. For some time, gifts and praise replaced real genuine love by their father, and since their mother had died during childbirth delivering her last child, no one else was really there for them. Except for their uncle, but he passed away over ten years ago.

Even when they were left alone when their father went out on business trips, the siblings never really bonded. It was only recently that the eldest daughter had decided that she needs to look over her family if their father cannot, and that's exactly what she was doing.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" A boy with spiky, brown hair called out to them, gaining their attention. He was running at a full sprint, then slowed down to a jog once he reached them. He stood in front of the blonde woman and smiled. "Onee-chan, the councilmen said that father will be returning soon. Three days at the latest." They could tell he was very excited of their father's arrival, it had been two weeks since he left. As the middle child, he never got as much attention as he did as his other two siblings but he still cared for them, and for his father.

"Hn, it's about time Kazekage-sama returned." The crimson-haired boy said in monotone, and his brother rolled his eyes.

"You still refer to him as a ruler, instead of our father. C'mon, Gaara. Things have gotten better, we're a family now." He was right.

In their younger years, the siblings did not have that best relationship with their father, and with each other for that matter. They all saw each other differently, as if they were just people who lived with each other. And now they were a family. A loving family.

"He isn't my father." Well, part of a loving family.

Gaara always had trouble fitting in. Being a vessel for a demon certainly was a conversation starter, but it never really worked out for him. His father didn't pay much attention to him, positively, anyway, and his siblings were afraid of him. Now, he finally felt like a sibling to them but he didn't feel like he was the Kazekage's son.

More like the Kazekage's burden.

"Kankuro, Gaara. We should head inside now. I'm pretty sure that dinner is ready by now." Temari said, and her two younger brothers nodded.

As the older two siblings started walking back inside the Kage mansion, Gaara just slowly got up and turned to face the sun's setting beauty. For a bit, it relaxed him. Even if the demon inside of him never let him rest, enjoying the blissful state of sleep, it didn't bother him much. One learns to grow patience when being an insomniac.

"…Tainted son…" He turned his head a bit to follow a low, and angered voice. "…Powerful son…" He fully turned around, facing an odd figure. "…Evil son…" He wasn't startled.

Sabaku no Gaara, the feared demon from the village hidden in the sand, was _afraid_.

He stared as a figure in a pure white robe that covered their complete body, and a porcelain mask made of paper, with detailed decoration to form eyes and a mouth, which was stained blood red. From the curves of their body, he could tell it was a woman, but he didn't know why this woman scared him so much. He couldn't tell what her facial expression was, but he felt like she was scowling at him.

"Gaara, it's time to come in for supper-" Temari had come back out to retrieve her brother, when she saw the woman and was a bit surprised to see her there. She smiled a bit awkwardly and waved. "Oh, hello." The woman didn't respond. She was still facing Gaara, which made him very uncomfortable. "Are you Gaara's friend? Why don't you come inside for some tea?" Temari offered, and her brother turned at her with pleading eyes.

"Tea would be lovely." The woman answered, and Temari smiled.

Why would she assume the woman was Gaara's friend? He never had any real friends.

He looked around and noticed that the woman had some luggage with her, as if she had been traveling. He sized her up, incase she was an assassin sent to harm the Kazekage's family. Temari led the woman inside, and she followed. After taking a few steps, she stopped, then turned back to look at him through the mask.

"…Evil son…"

* * *

So, I would like to know what you all thought of the first chapter and hopefully I can update very soon. Adios!


End file.
